Not the only ones
by Dsman
Summary: There will be war and the titans are no more.
1. some little secrets

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans DC does.**

* * *

**"Hey why on earth are we fighting Control Freak?" He does not even have superpowers!** Cyborg yelled after using a sonic blast on a mutant TV monster.

* * *

"He his is a villein and and we take them down!" Said Robin angrily.

* * *

Robin threw several exploding disks at a coffee pot/microwave monster. Cyborg blasted more of Control Freaks monster things.

* * *

"Well why can't the cops handle him?" Asked Cyborg.

* * *

"Oh they can handle a 350 pound loser with a remote that could turn a VCR into a m,an eating monster!" Raven said sarcastically.

* * *

In Ravens head she heard love say

* * *

_"Be nice to friends"_ in a scolding voice.

* * *

She heard knowledge say to her that she should pay attention to Beast boy and Starfire. But she heard Rage yell at her to kill that pimple called Control freak. Then to everyone's amazement Control freak fell down with smoke rising from his back with Starfire standing a few feet behind him with her hands glowing.

* * *

"Friends Said Starfire. Don't do the worrying he is only paralyzed for the temporarily we need to talk"

* * *

"About what?" asked Raven who's emotions were all blabbering idiots even knowledge.

* * *

Starfire looked at them and said.

* * *

"Friend Beast boy is whom this is about"

* * *

**Titans tower.**

* * *

"OK so Beast boy what is it that Starfire thinks we need to talk about?" Asked Robin who still wanted to know how Starfire could paralyze people and how long has she had ability.

* * *

"Tell them Beast boy or I will" Demanded Starfire.

* * *

"No I will not and neither will you because I know stuff about you!" Retorted Beast boy.

* * *

Starfire and Beast boy glared at each other so hard that Cyborg jumped behind the couch,Robin hid behind the counter and Raven listened to fear and hid under the couch but then again all her emotions even bravery with her on that one. Two hours passed before either of them moved. Beast boy smiled a very mischievous smile and said.

* * *

"Starfire has a piercing down there"

* * *

He pointed down to her crotch. Robins jaw dropped. Jealousy started cussing up a storm and love started crying. Cyborg shut down.

* * *

"She also has one on each nipple as well" Said Beast boy meanly.

* * *

Starfire just glared at Beast boy so hard his hair caught on fire. Robin's eye started twitching and he was now hiding in the air vent with a fire extinguisher. Cyborg started sneaking out the window. Knowledge,Rage,Anger, and Desire decided to take a vacation. Beast boy was running around screaming about his head being on fire. But everyone stopped doing anything when curiosity jumped out of Ravens head. She then asked some questions and everyone stopped what they were dong to listen they even stopped hiding.

* * *

_Question1. "Why is Beast boy avoiding the question?"_

* * *

_Question2. "Why does Beast boy know that about Starfire?"_

* * *

_Question3. "What does Beast boy know about the rest of the team?"_

* * *

_Question4. "Is Beast boy a pervert or peeping tom?"_

* * *

_Question5. "Who is Tom?"_

* * *

_Question6. "Why does Starfire have piercings there?"_

* * *

_Question7. "How did I get here?"_

* * *

Starfire raised her hand and said. "Friends this 6th question is that on my planet getting those piercings are a sign of women hood but since I was a trophy I was given these piercings because they believed I would be women soon enough"

* * *

The other 4 titans thought back to the day they met. Then Raven answered question 7.

* * *

"You got here because everyone's curiosity was so high it opened a emotional portal for here. As for question 5 no one knows or care because it is not important"

* * *

"No I am not a pervert or peeping tom it was just an accident that I saw them. I was coming back from town in bald eagle form when I saw Starfire in her room her curtains wide open I decide to go talk with her so instead of looking to see if she wanted company I looked for a place to land and by the time I realized she had no clothes on she hit me and the animal part took over and attacked her she then used one of her star bolts to knock me out and when I woke up I apologized and explained what happened and we decided to never talk about it again" Said Beast boy answering both question2 and 4.

* * *

"Oh question 3 is that Cyborg talks in his sleep about Sarasim and wishing he could be with her. Raven leaves on Thursday to go to bars and get drunk and Robin is seeing Blackfire every Tuesday for some "fun"

* * *

"No one dared look at each other they were all uncomfortable with what was just said and the silence only it worse. Starfire was angry that her sister was **dating** Robin and he said that he liked her they even kissed in Tokyo.

* * *

" Oh yeah Ravens seeing Slade" Said Beast boy.

* * *

Robin was so mad that he could have made Hot Spot look like a wet match.

* * *

" Now for question 1. My real name is not Garfield it's Prince Zyphe ( pronounced Cy fee) Marloting. I am from the planet Analnol. They sent me a message 3 months ago and Starfire was there when I got the message. So for 3 months she has been nagging me about this. Also my powers have been acting up" Informed Beast boy.

* * *

No one knew what to say no one knew what to do. The silence was so unbearable that Starfire left the room crying to her self. The others started leaving the room as well to their own rooms when the alarm went off. Robin checked the computer and saw that two things were happing. 1st Control Freak was robbing a Mac Donald's and the other thing was aliens were invading. Robin decided to let the cops handle Control Freak while he and the others took care of the invaders.


	2. invasion

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans DC does.**

* * *

The titans raced downtown but as they did none of them talked to each other but in their heads they each tried to figure things out.

* * *

**Cyborgs thoughts.**

* * *

_ "How did Beast boy know?" "How long did he know?" "Why is Raven **dating** Slade?" "Why is Robin **dating** Blackfire?" "Why is Beast boy on earth?"_

* * *

**Beast boy thoughts.**

* * *

"_I should not have said anything about Starfire" "I should not have told them" 'Am I really a prince?"_

* * *

**Ravens thoughts.**

* * *

_"Slade is going to be ticked when he find out Beast boy knew and told the rest of the team" "I am going to need a very stiff drink later'_

* * *

**Robins thoughts.**

* * *

"_Slade and Raven!" "Slade and Raven!" "Wait maybe she slept with him and took of his mask!" "Kill Slade"_

* * *

**Starfire thoughts.**

* * *

"_He loves Blackfire" "Blackfire and Robin" "I thought we were supposed to be together" "Have they done the sharing of the bed yet" "But we kissed or was it all a lie"_

* * *

**The crash site.**

* * *

"Hey you can't park there it's handicapped only!" Said Cyborg half halfheartedly.

* * *

"We know the guy driving is handicapped that's why we crashed besides we have the proper tags" Informed a female voice.

* * *

That caused the titans a large amount of confusion.

* * *

"**Fine morons lets just fight!"** Yelled the female voice.

* * *

Out from the UFO came 3 people.

* * *

"Dude they look like me but the girl she is much cuter" Said a very stunned Beast boy.

* * *

The girl who talked earlier introduced the 3.

* * *

"My name is Meglamo, the big guy next to me is Hanzo and the short gray one is Oscurdelayo. So Beast boy will you come quietly or do we have to beat you up?" Asked Meglamo.

* * *

The Teen Titans chose to fight. The 3 invaders laughed and attacked. Robin threw a upper cut to Meglamo's chin expecting to hit something hard but his hand hit water and then it turned to ice and then he heard her say.

* * *

"Your Beast boy can turn into animal but I can change into any element"

* * *

Robin tried to break the ice by using a melting disk but she turned into blue fire burning though his his glove and burning his arm and hand. Robin was dizzy from the pain when he heard her in side his head using wind vibrations to knock out his equilibrium. Before Robin passed out Meglamo said to him.

* * *

"You can't hurt the wind but it can hurt you"

* * *

Cyborg was fighting Hanzo who kept dogging Cyborgs sonic waves. When Cyborg checked his power lvl he was hit in the arm by a heat ray from Hanzo's eyes. Then before Cyborg could find a way to counteract this attack he was hit by a different beam and this one turned his Cyborgs hand to cheese.

* * *

"**Really cheese vision!" "You have cheese vision?"** Yelled Cyborg

* * *

. Hanzo just shrugged and hit Cyborg with a sleep beam. Raven was fighting Oscurdelayo.

* * *

**"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"** Yelled Raven

* * *

Raven shot steel pipes at him but he just turned them into pools of water of water. Raven tried to grab him with an aura claw but he turned that into butterflies. He then picked up 3 rocks and through them into the air then turned them into missiles that went after Raven. Raven tried to use a aura shield but he just turned it into rock hands that held her while the missiles blew her up. Oscurdelayo walked over to her body. He could see that she was still alive. She graped the hem of his pants(even space aliens should wear clothes.) trying yo pull her self up when she fell back down in pain. Oscurdelayo said something before she blacked out.

* * *

"Your only strong when you control your self but right now your to broken up"

* * *

Beast boy and Starfire while the fighting was going on just talked to each other.

* * *

"Starfire I am sorry for bringing up the piercings I should not have done it" Said Beast boy apologetically.

* * *

"Thank you friend Beast boy but I should not have tried to push you to tell our friends" Said Starfire. "Beast boy how long has Robin been with Blackfire?"

* * *

"Since the the first time we went to your planet" Said Beast boy.

* * *

"So us kissing in Tokyo meant nothing' Sighed Starfire.

* * *

"Wait how did you find out about Raven and Slade?" "You where in love with Raven as I was with Robin right?" Asked Starfire.

* * *

"I was out one night bored out of my mind and I saw Raven go into a bar so I followed her inside as a fly and saw her order 3 shots of vodka and whiskey she had them mixed together and after she drank all 3 she went into the back room where she met with Slade and they started kissing and then started having sex" Explained Beast boy.

* * *

"Beast boy I am sorry you had to not only find that out but also watch it begin" Said Starfire.

* * *

"**Oh crud the others are down!"** Shouted Beast boy.

* * *

"What how is that poss..."Said Starfire has both her and Beast boy where knocked out by a very strong punch to the head.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

* * *

_Activating._

* * *

_Reprogramming._

* * *

_Activated._

* * *

Cyborg sat up groaning in pain. He looked around and saw that he had been repaired and after checking his data banks he found that every thing was working very well. Then he looked around saw that his team mates were waking up as well. He saw every one of Ravens emotions were were in chains around her. He also saw that there was a device on him to keep him from using any of his weapons. Robin woke up screaming he then saw his arm and said something about it being burned. Raven and her emotions minus Tired woke up at the same time and tried to breakout but the two who fought the hardest to get out was Determination and Desire. Determination was determined to escape and Desire desired to escape. From what Cyborg saw Starfire was the only one not imprisoned and all she did was sit and whisper to herself. Beast boy woke up and when he did Meglamo and the other two came over and said.

* * *

"Good now that you are awake tell us what you learned" Said Oscurdelayo. "We start with you robot" Cyborg did not know what was happing but he figured it had something to do with their powers.

* * *

"I honestly don't know what you mean by that" Said Cyborg.

* * *

"Well you see we did some studying and we found out you went back in time which means if I open a temporal portal I can send you anywhere your heart desires" Informed Oscurdelayo.

* * *

All Cyborg could say was. Sarasim.

* * *

"Yes we can send you to her though it has been a year or so after the Great Battle but I can send you there" Said Oscurdelayo.

* * *

**"No you can't because if you do you will mess something up!"** Yelled Knowledge.

* * *

"That is where you are wrong my dear and how on the Nexis belt are are you an emotion" "My dear the only people who can go back in time are those who are supposed to such as Cyborg for example nothing changed that was not supposed to when he went back in time" "But anyone can go into the future because the future is meant to be changeable" Explained Oscurdelayo. "Besides when you pulled Cyborg from the past what he had been sent to do was already completed" "Cyborg have you ever wondered about the truth about Stonehenge, the great pyramids, the great wall and all the other monuments that people have theories about?"

* * *

"No I never did" "Why is that important to me going back to Sarasim?" Asked Cyborg.

* * *

"Just wait my friend just wait and see" Laughed Oscurdelayo. "Now that you have seen are powers what do you believe that our race does"

* * *

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy to Oscurdelayo and said "you change"

* * *

"Correct that is what our race does" "Now make up your mind do you want to stay here or go live in the past with Sarasim" Said Oscurdelayo.

* * *

Cyborg started to think about when Robin yelled.

* * *

**"You can't be thinking about it your a Teen Titan we are the good guys!"**


	3. Cyborgs choice

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans DC does.**

* * *

"No Robin we are not look around you Robin do you see each and everyone of this team" "We could not even handle 3 people" "We found out Beast Boy was a prince of a planet that if they could or wanted to they could blows up the entire universe and then remake it all again" The two aliens looked at Hanzo and he tried to act innocent. "Robin we could not handle finding out about you and Blackfire or Raven with vodka and Slade" "The Teen Titans are no more" Said Cyborg sadly.

* * *

"Oh so now the portal opens!" "I guess that would be it then Cyborg time to go" Said Oscurdelayo as he removed the power dampener from Cyborgs back and then he gave Cyborg a small device that was a mini charger which he would be able to use in the past.

* * *

When he got to the door he turned and said.

* * *

"Good by guys have fun learning about history" He walked through the doorway and was gone from the 21st century. The titians closed their eyes when the flash came.

* * *

**300 BC**

_(not really sure when he went back in time somehow I got this time)_

* * *

"Sarasim the other tribes leaders require that you that you wed before the rising of the red moon next month and before we are aloud to entire the All clan" Informed a young man.

* * *

"Fine tell them I will …" Said Sarasim as she got cut off by two guards.

* * *

"Sarasim they are from the wolf clan" Said the young man.

* * *

"Sarasim a warrior just appeared out of thin air and his armor is bluish white that shows of small portions of his flesh one of his eyes are red and he claims you know him and asked to see you" Said the wolf clan young man. When he saw their faces he asked.

* * *

"Is something wrong? No" Said Sarasim. "Nothing is wrong. Javen go tell the people Cyborg has returned once more" Sarasim and the young man from Wolf clan ran back to his clan.

* * *

**Sarasims people.**

* * *

"Villagers of the harvest clan loyal followers of Sarasim there is great news" Said Javen.

* * *

"Did we get even more food?" Asked one person.

* * *

"Are the clans letting us join with out forcing Sarasim to marry?" Asked another.

* * *

"No nothing like that though that would be nice and we already have enough food that even the other clans have been starting to beg but what has happened is that Cyborg has returned from his home that is very far away" Said Javen.

* * *

The people were stunned but they recovered with loud cheers that were so loud that Air clan heard it and and it scared them because they thought it to be ghost. When Sarasim got there she saw wolf clans strongest warrior competing agaisnt Cyborg. Cyborg was winning and then Cyborg changed his arm into his sonic cannon and shot out a small beam which both the wolf clan warrior and Sarasim knew was not lethal. Sarasim heard the whispers.

* * *

"_Sarasim is his ally he must be here to help her kill us"_

* * *

_"He is a wizard and a warrior"_

* * *

"_It's a monster and our great warrior should end him"_

* * *

_"They are playing with each other testing each other to see there skills"_

* * *

"Sarasim come sit here" Said an old man.

* * *

"Oh OK thank you great Zel leader of wolf clan" Said Sarasim.

* * *

"Sarasim who is this warrior and why is your clan so loud this day?" Asked Zel.

* * *

"Cyborg helped us during the great fight with those cursed ones" Explained Sarasim.

* * *

"Ha ha ha one answer for two questions" Laughed Zel. "My people spread those rumors and I will leave you in the middle of nowhere!" Command Zel. "Now Graysim and Cyborg do you wish to continue the match or do you wish to rest?" Asked Zel.

* * *

Graysim spoke first.

* * *

"If this battle continue I will surly lose the only way I would win is if Cyborgs power level went down all the way and that would be a unfair fight" "That is what you called it right?" Asked Garysim.

* * *

"Yes that is what I said" Commented Cyborg.

* * *

"So Cyborg is hungry he requires food?" Asked Zel slightly confused.

* * *

"No" said Sarasim. "Cyborg needs both food and a type of energy that is used to charge him during the great battle we had made a water wheel it charged him but he said it was not a lot of energy but it would do and during the battle he felled 30 of the cursed one and with a very powerful blast he fatally wounded the traitor which allowed me to kill him but that was when he was being lifted away by a giant bird claw made of pure black energy" "We one the battle with out a single life lost"

* * *

The people of wolf clan were stunned.

* * *

"That is very interesting so let me meet this warrior and see for my self" Said a young man.

* * *

Sarasim and Zel both stood up and welcomed the young man.

* * *

"Hello Ponzo leader of rock clan"

* * *

Ponzo greeted them then he walked over and looked Cyborg up and down.

* * *

"Hey master Zel should have those water wheels made for the warrior Cyborg?" Asked a young man.

* * *

Cyborg started laughing.

* * *

"No don't worry I was given a small device that can charge me when I need it"

* * *

"So cyborg if you are ready to begin give me your hand so that I may see" Cyborg just nodded his head and gave Ponzo his hand and he saw everything.

* * *

He then let go and said. "You really love her don't you?"

* * *

Cyborg looked up at Sarasim and nodded.

* * *

"Sarasim do you love Cyborg?" Ponzo asked.

* * *

Everyone was looking at Sarasim waiting to see her deny another man her thrown and life. But they were shocked when she said.

* * *

"I love him with all my heart and so do my people who see him as the bravest warrior there ever was"

* * *

The only people who were not surprised were Graysim,Ponzo,Zel and Cyborg. Then a blinding flash of light went off and right where it had been was a chest with a sword,armer,and a letter. Cyborg and Sarasim knew that it was Cyborgs since that was what he had been wearing when he left. The other watched as he went over to it. Ho opened the letter to see what it said.

* * *

Dear Cyborg.

* * *

I think you might want this and in the future when you want to get your wife pregnant use the the device in the small brown box. There are notes on what stuff is and most importantly when to use it. Also give this feather to Sarasim.

* * *

Sincerely

The order.

* * *

Cyborg was confused who was the order and what did they want him for but then he decided to wait till it was time and then he would understand. He graped the feather and gave it to Sarasim who was now blushing while the wolf clan started cheering.

* * *

"You have a sphinx feather and you are giving it to me as a wedding proposal you are truly the man I will marry I love you Cyborg" Said Sarasim as she kissed him.

* * *

Cyborg was happy to know the women of his dreams would now forever be his. Zel sent messages to every clan to tell them of Sarasim and Cyborgs wedding.

* * *

"I never thought you would ever marry" Said a young girl who was helping Sarasim.

* * *

"I thought Cyborg would never return" Said Sarasim.

* * *

Zel being the oldest clan leader lead Sarasim to Cyborg and then both of them to the tent of the great spirit. The great spirit told them they could marry since by giving her the feather it completed the union and he did something for Cyborg but told him he would still have to use the device sent to him if they ever wanted kids. Cyborg ruled over his people with Sarasim for many years and every clan was united under his leader ship. Sarasim and Cyborg had many many children together. But even though he was happy he felt as if something was not right and that in the far future things were not going to be easy.


	4. Not the enamy

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans DC does.**

* * *

Slade walked into a bar called Tony's and looked around and saw Raven drinking some shots. He walked over and kissed her and said.

* * *

_"How are you my little dark demon"_

* * *

"I'm fine Slade but the titans know about us thanks Beast Boy"

* * *

Raven had another shot.

* * *

"_Well I heard your team disbanded and other members around the world have quit because they believe they have grown up and the other super heroes have either quit or just vanished. The same with super villeins. Though I did here a interesting rumor about the evil cat women and Batman tying the knot"_ Laughed Slade and Raven just ordered more shots.

* * *

"_So Raven how is your father?"_ Slade asked after taking a drink.

* * *

"He wants me to have kids and it seams he gave up on conquering the world and he has even talked with my mom and now they are back together" Sighed Raven.

* * *

_"Raven one question" "How old are you?"_ Asked Slade after taking another drink.

* * *

"I am 23 and I can live for ever thanks to my stupid demon half" Said Raven angrily.

* * *

_"It's a good thing you can control your emotions but why are you just no longer a titan?"_ Asked Slade.

* * *

"I don't know and I don't care" Said Raven who took another drink.

* * *

_"Huh Raven there are 25 empty shots here I only drank 3 so by your self you drank 22 shots how are you still awake?"_ Asked Slade with actual concern on his voice.

* * *

"My demon half makes those 22 shots only count as one half shot and besides you zombie freak I am not losing any money I am spending the money that cyborg gave to us" said Raven.

* * *

"_Raven I love you will you marry me and unite your worlds with the dark realms?"_ Asked Slade.

* * *

Raven not sure what he was talking about turned to him and saw the black diamond ring. Raven put her hand on her mouth now completely sure of what he said. Raven gave Slade a long and love filled kissed and said

* * *

** "yes"**

* * *

_"We should tell your parents and my mother_" Laughed Slade.

* * *

"Great now you force me to meet your sisters" Laughed Raven as she took another drink.

* * *

Together Slade and Raven left the bar and went to Ravens house and made love all night. Raven woke up and walked out on the balcony and looked around the forest and river. Slade walked out and kissed Ravens neck and lib's.

* * *

_"You know you should put on some clothes"_ Slade said while kissing Raven.

* * *

"_Why it's my house and my body besides you don't really want me dressed"_ Laughed Raven.

* * *

_"True"_ Said Slade. _"But you belong to me and not some random hiker who sees your beautiful body by pure accident"_

* * *

Laughing Slade waked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and all he saw beer he closed the fridge and opened the cabinets and saw various boxes and other containers but they were either tea or coffee mix. Raven walked in and made her self some mint tea. Slade went into the freezer but and saw nothing but ice.

* * *

"_Do you ever eat?"_ Slade asked.

* * *

"No" "Why?" said Raven.

* * *

Slade turned around to look at Raven who was still not dresses and in the light of the sun she could have been a goddess or demon queen.

* * *

_"You can't live just on tea,coffee,beer and water. Not even demons can do that and neither can your people. I know because I have been to both places for a month each_" Slade explained.

* * *

Raven shrugged her shoulders and said.

* * *

"I don't really need to eat any type of food ever" "I am 23 and I have never eaten a thing in my life" Said Raven.

* * *

"_Hey Raven do you remember me telling you I was from the dark realm and you calling me a Zombie?" "Well the reason I can not be killed by normal means is because I am a zombie"_ Said Slade. _"Also those myths about zombies are false"_

* * *

"Tell me something I don't know" Said Raven.

* * *

_"You already knew?"_ Asked a surprised Slade.

* * *

"Yes just like I know you already told your family and mine about are engagement" "I also know that my parents want us over for dinner and you said yes and that your family is coming as well" "Thank you for doing that" Said Raven as she kissed Slade.


	5. Worlds colide with love

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans DC does.**

* * *

**"Ha ha ha ah** on man Beast Boy knew and and he is just now telling the rest of the team" "How did my stupid baby sister react?" Asked Blackfire who was very giggly.

* * *

"She was hurt and she looked doubtful about everything" Laughed Robin.

* * *

"Robin is your daddy Bruce Wayne really giving you a job?" Blackfire asked.

* * *

"He is and he got you one as well" Robin said.

* * *

"So now I call you Mr Grayson at the work place" "_Ooh that sounds like we could have some fun"_ Moaned Blackfire.

* * *

"Yes you will have to but yeah we could have some fun with that" Said Robin

* * *

"So Blackfire what is the name Bruce made for you?" Asked Robin.

* * *

"Well Mr Grayson my name is Britney Fire well for the job anyway" "Just as Starfire's name is her own Blackfire is mine though if you ask me her name should be easy fire" "I bet if you kissed her and then tried to sleep with her she would have been yours all night and day with the power of a nun in bed" Laughed Blackfire.

* * *

Robin laughed and said

* * *

"Starfire was a dolt who should never have escaped her trophy case"(_sorry for the interruption but I need to say this because truthfully it is important. Betray from the ones you love are the kind that hurt the most and for those who question this relationship should know that hurt is what I am aiming for.)_

* * *

"You do know that they would have kept her alive as a sex trophy?" Asked Blackfire.

* * *

"I figured as much and frankly I don't care I just want to know how you escaped that fate" Said Robin.

* * *

"Ooh I love your answer" "The reason I got out is because I came up with a way to leave us alone was a game which I sabotaged" Laughed Blackfire.

* * *

"You know what's confusing me is how you are related to that ugly, stupid, weak girl when you are a beautiful, smart, and strong women" Said Robin

* * *

"Don't worry my people were glad that I used her as a prize in the that they lost and I helped the most horniest being in the universe win" Laughed Blackfire.

* * *

Blackfire and Robin started kissing when they heard someone knock on the door. They jumped up and straightened their clothes.

* * *

"Master Grayson Mistress Blackfire please come down Master Wayne wants you" Said Alfred.

* * *

"OK thank you Alfred we will be down in a minute" Said Robin.

* * *

"Very well Master Grayson" Said Alfred.

* * *

Robin and Blackfire Started laughing.

* * *

"What did MR Wayne think about Starfire anyway?" Asked Blackfire innocently.

* * *

"Oh he thought she was a ignorant whore" Laughed Robin.

* * *

"Did he ever find out that she was just plain stupid!" Laughed Blackfire.

* * *

"Yes but for all I know he never changed his opinion" Said Robin.

* * *

"Do you even care!" Laughed Blackfire.

* * *

"No not even the tiniest bit she can go travel space and get raped by space pirates for all I care" Laughed Robin_.(truthfully I never liked Robin anyway so that is why I made him a villein I would do the same thing with Batman but at least he gives respect.)_

* * *

"well if she goes into the Kyter Nebula she will" Laughed Blackfire.

* * *

They were laughing all the way down the stairs making fun of Starfire. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they kissed and both of them looked back up the stairs hoping they could knowing that they can not right now.

* * *

"So Mr Wayne what do you need us for?" Asked Blackfire.

* * *

"Oh just wanted to see something is all" Said Bruce.

* * *

"Oh don't tease her" Said Rebeca.

* * *

Black fire looked at both of them in confusion when she heard Robin say.

* * *

"Blackfire princesses of Tamaran will you marry me"

* * *

Blackfire turned to see Robin on one knee holding up a very beautiful ring. Blackfire hand went to her mouth with surprise but she mainly did it to cover her blush. She looked at Robin and said.

* * *

"Yes I will marry" "I love you so much"

* * *

They started kissing and no one even though most of them were the best detectives saw Starfire in the window having listened to the conversation up stairs and in the main room ran away crying having now learned that everything she knew was false and that her people never banished Blackfire but her. She left for deep space to never return to this world or her own and she know knew to avoid the Kyter nebula. Robin was a enemy, Cyborg was history, Beast Boy was home bound and Raven was drunk and gone now it was her turn.


	6. Prince of where!

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans DC does.**

* * *

Beast Boy looked out the window and saw nothing but stars and planets he did not know he knew he was no longer in the milky way galaxy but in the Zyter nebula which is five more nebula's and 3 galaxies and a couple of thousand black holes before you hit the kyter nebula which not even the green lanterns or any other color lantern went.

* * *

" So where are going Meglamo and why do I have the this odd feeling that a friend of mine is hurt emotionally?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

All three of them looked at him. He heard them whisper to each other. Hanzo walked over and scanned him and then turned and said.

* * *

" He already met his mate and knows she is sad and he is feeling it even though she is most likely on earth"

* * *

Beast Boys mouth dropped and yelled.

* * *

**" What how is that possible Starfire was the only one who was sad!"**

* * *

The others shrugged their shoulders and Meglamo said.

* * *

" Well I doubt it's her so forget about your future mate for now because one day they will appear" "As for where we are going that would be our home planet Analno Prince Zyphe"

* * *

" So why was I on earth?" Asked Beast Boy. "Oh and call me Beast Boy"

* * *

"Yes sir" Said Meglamo. "The reason you where on earth was a accident which was later discovered to be your twin sisters fault. Though it was not on purpose as you two were just playing. She decided to punish her self by grounding her self until you were returned but your father King Tokish got her to see how dum that idea was so she spent the last 20 years looking for you"

* * *

"Oh wow" "So when do I get to meet her and let her know that her searching is over?" Asked Beast boy.

* * *

The 3 of them looked at each other and they all laughed.

* * *

"Whats so funny?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"Well whats so funny is that one she already knows, 2 she is the only female on this ship and 3 just call me Megan" Laughed Meglamo.

* * *

Beast Boy was stunned she was his sister his twin sister who blasted him to earth and why did he get the feeling that some where superman was telling his earth story now it only involved Beast Boy and it was not really the same.

* * *

" OK so Megan what do I call Hanzo and Oscurdelayo?" asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"You can just call Hanzo Hanzo and Oscurdelayo you can call Order"(_do not confuse with the Order)_ Explained Megan.

* * *

"So how come you can turn into elements but I can turn into earth animals?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

" Well for one you don't just turn into earth animals and I just don't turn into water,earth,fire,and air. I can turn into anything that is a element from hydrogen to Zurliuem. Don't ask" Said Megan.

* * *

She then turned into a blue glowing rock that forced Beast Boy and the others to use their powers and keep changing luckily the ship was made from Zurliuem so it was unchangeable. She turned back into her her true form and waited for for the others to turn back to their normal(ish) form.

* * *

"**What was that!"** Yelled Beast Boy

* * *

"It is called Messyouupiuem" "No really!" Laughed Megan.

* * *

Beast Boy looked at Hanzo and he just nodded his head at it. Beast Boy groaned.

* * *

"How on whatever is that a element?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"Combined with the element on your planet which everyone decided to change to since it sounded better is neon and together it makes moons" Explained Megan.

* * *

Beast Boys jaw dropped.

* * *

" Oh Beast Boy most the elements on those earth charts are unique only to earth" "The ones that the rest of the worlds know about are the ones that are on any of their planets are copper, gold, silver, oxygen, hydrogen, neon, sulfur, and argon" "The other elements from earth along with the moon which is not made out of those earlier mention for some reason as well as the past of your planet and the creatures well to be truthful everything about that planet is under investigation" "You see very few species in the entire plane of existence have no super abilities what so ever unless they put on a lantern ring have another alien in their heritage like the ones called meta humans on your planet chemical waste like the one called static shock or different colored suns such as Superman" "But the humans only gain power from the 3 and not the sun which is confusing" "So yes humans are the freaks of life" explained Megan.

* * *

Beast Boy started laughing which made the others smile. Beast Boy then asked a question.

* * *

" So why do you need me if your the princess that means you could lead the planet right?"

* * *

" Don't worry the reason you need to lead the planet is not because I am female or because I was born 5 minutes after you which is not true because I was born first and women have led our planet for 36 thousand years it is because you have the power to turn into animals and that is the law of th planet" "The law is that the only people who can rule the planet are those who can turn into animals and it the planet will not accept the rule of anyone else" "Which just so happens to be you" Said Megan. "Oh and when I say the planet said this I mean it literally said it eons ago like before what the humans call the big bang and that is under study because we really want to know how they got that idea" "On a large cliff on our planet it says only those who turn to animal can rule such as the name Analnol" "The an coming before and the al coming after animal and nol comes from Nolang the first queen of the planet as she was the first to rule"

* * *

Beast Boy's head was spinning from all this information.

* * *

" Don't worry brother but animal shape shifters learn faster then anyone else" "Oh right one more thing" "Order here is my husband and Hanzo is a childhood friend of ours. By ours I mean me and you" Said Megan.

* * *

"_ Your already married but we are only 23 we do not turn 24 till tomorrow!"_ Yelled Beast Boy.

* * *

"We married 2 years ago"

"It's sort of okay you that you know that but since we are twins we age very slowly'

"I am 24 you are 23"

"To answer the up coming question I was born 2 minutes before midnight and you were born 5 minutes after"

* * *

Beast Boy began to under stand.

* * *

" Does dad know?" Beast boy asked teasingly.

* * *

Megan looked at Beast Boy sadly and said.

* * *

" Mom and dad died 2 months after we left the planet our aunt dads sister has taken over over until we found you and until you turned 18 but you got blasted off to earth by my clumsily self(Beast Boy heard Hanzo say to Order she is right about that she burned me with soup and I just walked in the house) and don't worry she can turn into animals as well but she was younger then our dad so basically we searched for but we also did it real slow so we could get you when you turned 18 but we found out that you were on earth and we were very far away but we did not try to use the super speed because it would have been years for you and 5 minutes for us"

* * *

" So she has not enslaved our people and banished you from the world?" Asked Beast Boy jokingly.

* * *

"No but nice joke" "No she would not do that even if she wanted to because those who are born with animal shifting powers can not betray the people of our planet or their mate" "Beast Boy are you OK?" Asked Megan.

* * *

" Yes but for some reason I have this terrible feeling that Starfire is extremely sad and that she just experienced a terrible loss" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

" Wow you are really connected to your friends" Said Megan. "Oh look were here"

* * *

Beast Boy looked out the window and saw a planet that kept changing colors every couple of minutes. Pink,purple,red,green,orange, turquoise and then dark and light shades of purple.

* * *

" It's amazing I know" Said Megan. "Everything changes on this planet" "One week it's beautiful the next it is so ugly" "At other weeks it is full of life and the next it is a barren wasteland" "This planet has been so many things none of us ever wanted to leave" "The planet structure changes but some how through our evolution it does not affect us at all" "If the planet turns into a world of water we can survive o n it and even if it changes a week later we could still survive under water" "Yes the planet it changes once week"

* * *

Soon they landed and once the import drones scanned it for contraband and bowed to Princess Megan and Prince Beast Boy. They also bowed to prince Order Megan's husband. But they freaked out when they saw Hanzo. They called the royal guard to escort them to the palace. As they went up the steps Beast Boy watched trees change leaves,fruit,color,size,and shape. When they got to the thrown room they saw the queen sitting on a ever changing thrown. The queen was green like Beast Boy except for her hair which was red. The queen smiled when she saw Megan and Beast Boy.

* * *

"King Beast Boy welcome home" "Princess Megan good job" "So he was on earth. Very interesting since a escape pod to earth is most odd and no being would really think about going there for safety" Laughed the queen.

* * *

Megan and Beast Boy looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

" Beast Boy come take your thrown and rule" Said the queen as she stood up.


	7. Chapter 7 A king needs a queen

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans DC does.**

* * *

"King Beast Boy there are some visitors here to see you they say it's a concern for the entire galaxy if it gets further out of hand" Informed a guard.

* * *

Beast Boy looked at his sister,aunt and the royal advisor. They just shrugged their shoulders and the adviser said.

* * *

"Sorry sire this is the first I have heard of this"

* * *

Beast Boy looked at the guard and said.

* * *

"Bring them in and get them a drink nothing that turns alcoholic"

* * *

"Yes your majesty" Said the guard as he left.

* * *

Beast Boy looked at Megan and said.

* * *

"I have a very odd felling that this involves a Teen Titan"

* * *

Megan just shrugged her shoulders. Their aunt Queen Sam just said.

* * *

"Maybe it is your mate"

* * *

The adviser said.

* * *

"Sire be careful we have no idea who or what they are or what they truly want"

* * *

All four of them stopped and thought about it. The guards walk in each flanking at least 2 per person. They saw two people each clad in a different color. Beast Boy flinched when he saw the pink lantern. The green lantern looked at Beast Boy and laughed.

* * *

"So still going by Beast Boy what not yet a man?"

* * *

"No Hal we tried Beast Man but it was just seamed extremely odd" "So why are you here with a pink lantern are we going to be joined by a blue, yellow, orange, indigo, red, white, or black lantern soon?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"No we got rid of those lanterns that needed to be wiped out" Informed Hal.

* * *

"No you did not because all those emotions plus life and death will always survive" Said Beast Boy

* * *

The pink lantern looked at Hal who just shrugged it off.

* * *

"So why does a green lantern come here with a pink lantern who is supposedly powered by love?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

Hal's eyebrow raised and he turned to the pink lantern and asked.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

* * *

"The same thing you are here for and do tell the truth" Said the pink lantern.

* * *

"Hal before we get to way you are here answer this question for me" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

"How long has it been since I left earth and how are the other Titans?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"It has been 20 years but you and your sister look only 20" "why?" Asked Hal.

* * *

"Oh twins on this planet age really slowl" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

Hal went back to talking.

* * *

" Robin is now married to Blackfire and their union united the two worlds" They have 2 girls they are 3 years apart" "Raven and Slade are married and have 4 kids 3 boys and 1 girl" "Apparently Slade is a zombie from the dark world" "So again with the uniting along with earth and Blackfire's world"

* * *

Beast boy thought about this.

* * *

"Cyborg has been spotted a few times but when we get near him he is gone in a flash of white light" Informed Hal.(_more of the order)._

* * *

"What about Starfire how is she?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

The pink lantern smiled and the green lantern groaned.

* * *

"She is the reason why I am here" "She has been spotted on the planet called Zoming which is uninhabited and she is destroying everything in sight and getting more and getting more powerful" "This has been the 3rd planet she as been to and thankfully those worlds were uninhabited" Said Hal.

* * *

"My I ask why she is no longer on either world?" Asked the Royal adviser.

* * *

Green lantern was now talking to the pink lantern. Beast Boy just a little annoyed.

* * *

"Guards take them to the dungeon" Said Beast Boy with trickery on his voice.

* * *

Everyone but the lanterns understood what was really going on.

* * *

**"What is the meaning of this Beast Boy!"** Yelled Hal.

* * *

"My adviser asked a question about a possible threat and you avoid it by asking the pink lantern something" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

The green lantern let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"You have become quite the prankster" Said the lantern.

* * *

"Thank you very much" Said Beast Boy smugly.

* * *

"Fine we will tell you" Said Hal. "Starfire has destroyed the last 2 worlds she was on" "There is not even a stray proton, electron, or neutron from either planet and we fear that she will move on to inhabited worlds soon"

* * *

All four of the changeling mouth's fell open in shock.

* * *

"The only people we believe she will talk to is a titan and not any titan" "You are the person we believe she will talk to mainly because Cyborg is MIA and it is rumored that she is yelling that she will kill Robin and Blackfire" "Also Raven is out of the hero business and Slade is a working man er Zombie now" "So we are asking you to go to go to Zomong and put a stop to her destruction filled path"

* * *

"OK I can do it" Said Beast Boy. "So where is Zomong?"

* * *

"Believe it or not but it is right next door to your planet" Said the pink lantern.

* * *

Everyone looked at her in shock.

* * *

** "What?** I like looking out the window" said the pink lantern innocently.

* * *

Beast Boy had a flash back.

* * *

**Flashback.**

* * *

_"Man I hate escort duty' Said Beast Boy._

* * *

_"You may not like it but we don't like transporting these super powered killers so we are all in on this one" Said a guard nervously._

* * *

_"Where is the nearest prison?" Asked Beast boy._

* * *

_"The woman's prison is the closets it's twelve miles away at least Kitten over there is no threat at all super powered wise or super smarts" Said the same guard._

* * *

_"Amen to that" Said another guard._

* * *

_Beast Boy turned to look at the 3 prisoners. Killer Moth was yelling at Fang and Fang was hitting his head on the metal wall. Kitten was looking out the window which could be a major safety concern since no guard was watching her. Beast Boy turned to one of the three guards in the back and asked._

* * *

_"Shouldn't you be watching her?"_

* * *

_"Don't worry she always looks out the window and she never tries to escape even when she has a chance or when a riot or her father frees her" "She all ways stays to finish her time" Said guard 4._

* * *

_ Beast Boy walked over and tapped her on her shoulder and asked._

* * *

_"Do you always look out the window when going to jail?"_

* * *

_"No I do it at jail, home, school, in any type of transport" 'I just like looking out the window to watch everything and to see what has changed" "At the prison they have a special cell for me which the warden aloud me to have" Said Kitten sadly._

* * *

_She never turned from the window entire time._

* * *

_"You do know this goes on personal record that you went to jail multiple times" Said Beast Boy._

* * *

_ "So does escaping from prison" Said Kitten._

* * *

_"So why do the villainy? Why a life of crime?" Asked Beast Boy._

* * *

_"Honestly at first it was to spend time with my father" "But after a while it was because I was jealous of Starfire but then it was because I was angry with the titans, my dad, the world, and my self but now I don't know" Said Kitten sadly._

* * *

_The van stopped and some guards came to the door and opened it. Some had guns and they were pointed at the open door space. A old man looked around and said._

* * *

_"Kitten Rebeca Moth please step out of the van with your hands where we can see them"_

* * *

_One of the guards helped her down._

* * *

_"Hello uncle Monty" Said Kitten._

* * *

_"I am the warden of this prison and you shell treat me as such Ms Moth" Said Warden Fornigh._

* * *

_"Yes sir I understand" Said Kitten._

* * *

_"Ha ha laughed" Killer Moth. "You are still single and have no kids your pathetic"_

* * *

_"So brother did Beast Boy beat you this time or did another titan punch you once and you where in cuffs again" "At least if I did have kids I am not so incompetent that I would have to use them in evil schemes" Said the warden._

* * *

_ The doors closed and a guard hit the door telling them they could leave._

* * *

**End flash back.**

* * *

"So pink lantern or should I say Kitten how did you become a pink lantern?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

Hal looked at Kitten in shock.

* * *

"Well it started when I told my dad I was leaving and never coming back" "That was when he tried to take over the city and I was not there" "I dated Fang back then still and even though I left that life behind he would steal all the time and thanks to Bruce Wayne I was in collage and he even aloud me to stay in his home and he made a deal with the government that if I completed collage with out any more evil doing my record would be wiped clean of all wrong doing in the past" "I completed collage but during that time I broke up with Fang saying he was a bad influence and that he should stop stealing" "He was very angry and left" "I found out a week later that he was in a morgue and that he had gotten killed stopping a runaway truck from crashing into a nuclear reactor transport that would have destroyed the entire city" "They brought me his ashes since they cremated him" "News only said that a nuclear incident had been averted by a super hero a week later they finally announced that he was the hero who saved us" "But it was a week to late" "After that I started dating a guy named Max Parker he truly treated me like a person instead of a ticking time bomb like everyone else" "He proposed to me a year and half later" "But he was killed by Lex Luther in one of his attempts at taking over the world" "For some reason he was only taking people that were rumored to be dating or married to ex superhero's and villeins" "Lex never killed any of them since he was gathering them up in one place to kill them all but Max fought back and lost his life doing so but Lex died as well when Max shoved the kryptonite he brought to kill any superman related person's" "That was the second loss that I suffered that year" "My father had died coming to visit me" "After max I decided to stay away from men and I started dating women" "I fell in love with a girl named Sarah and we dated for 3 years but one night when we were out walking we were jumped and they would have raped us both had she not fought back" "But there were more of them and they took us to a building tied me to a chair and they raped,tortured,and finally killed her" "I could not do anything to save her" "They would have raped me to if the cops had not burst in with Cyborg leading them" "Cyborg gave me a letter and told me not to open it until the right time and then he was gone in a flash of light" "But no time felt right so I never opened it and I had planed to kill myself but then when the ring came to me saying that I suffered so much loss but I still have work to do and that I should live and live I am" Said Kitten with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Kitten how do you feel?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"Like I should read the letter and that what ever happens next will be for the better" Said Kitten.

* * *

"Good now guards give the young lady a room so that she may rest" "As for you Hal you will show me this planet that Starfire is currently destroying" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

**In Kittens room.**

* * *

"Ma'am when and if you need anything just pull that rope and one of us shell come to see what your request is" Said a young man who was wearing a butler outfit.

* * *

"Thank you" Said Kitten.

* * *

When the young man left and the door closed Kitten opened the letter and began reading.

* * *

Dear Kitten Moth pink lantern.

* * *

Hello Ms Moth you got this letter from Cyborg after your girlfriend was taken from you and you are reading this in a chamber on a planet ruled by King Beast Boy. We are sorry for the loved ones who died. We tired to prevent each and everyone but the girlfriend well that was a big surprise to us but we tried to find a nicer way for her to die then the death she suffered but each time it would be worse and worse and in 12 cases it lead to the end of the world. As for the others we saw many things that would happen if they lived and in all of them but this one and another one you were either dead, insane, or sad but in the one we mentioned other then this you were happy had 3 healthy kids but we did not like it since you were evil which we knew you did not want and you were married to well lets just say that is was in the family marriage.

But you need to trust us what is going to happen is the best for you. But first the reason we were surprised by the fact that you decide to date females is because in every other time line that never happened and that means you changed time a little bit. Also in this letter it contains a gray ring. The gray ring represents time and we want you to be the time lantern. Brown represents space. These 2 rings hold everything in balance. We have managed to keep time and space in control for eons but we think you fit the bill to keep time in balance with space. If you accept the then put on the ring if not put the ring,the envelope,and the letter in the fire. If you choose the ring then know this. King Beast Boy will give you everything need and you will help those who work for us such as Cyborg. Besides we think you might like space.

* * *

Sincerely .

The Order.

* * *

Kitten picked the ring and looked at it. She now knew that some one or something called The Order had controlled her so called destiny but now they were giving her the choice that she knew because when she walked to the fire place she had found out that it was in the hallway nest to a door that basically led outside to a rocket waiting to take passengers to where ever they wanted to go. She sat on the bed and thought. She wanted so badly for this to be over that she realized that it was her always making the decisions The Order pretty much said that when she decided to date women. She said to the emptiness of the room.

* * *

" I accept the ring and it's duties"

* * *

She slipped on the ring and said the chant of the time ring.

* * *

" By futures bright and dark with past so bloody and full of hope the present of now and here give me the temporal power of oblivion's light. I am the gray lantern and time is my might"

* * *

The people of Analno saw the bright gray light and cheered.

* * *

**On the space ship.**

* * *

Beast boy was checking the coordinates when a guard waked over and whispered something into Beast Boys ear. Beast Boy smiled and then let the controls go to autopilot. Hal was looking out the window trying to figure out what the gray light was for.

* * *

**"Guards hold him!"** Yelled Beast Boy.

* * *

Hal tired to fight back but they switched their color to yellow and they easily captured him.

* * *

"**Beast boy what in Sol 7 are you doing?"** Yelled Hal.

* * *

"You made a mistake lantern only telling fellow lanterns about Starfire" "So far the rings are the only thing going after her and when the memory of her recent actions are gone from you so to will they be gone from all the other lanterns and not just you green bean but all of them" "I must say yellow is a dumb weakness thought I believe the other guy on earth with the same power was weak against wood and that is a stupid weakness" said Beast Boy.

* * *

A young girl walked in and said.

* * *

"My name is not important I am with The Order and I am a fixer" "Is he the one I need to fix?"

* * *

"Yes go ahead I have someone to see" Said Beast boy.

* * *

The green lantern fought back but was no match for the guards who kept glowing yellow more and more.

* * *

Beast Boy walked on the planet and looked around trees were smashed in half, rocks were shattered, bushes were on fire river beds were dry and smoking, mountains were in piles of rubble and there were large craters. Beast Boys mind wandered as he began to think about a very feral Starfire beyond reason and emotion. He heard an explosion and he followed it to the source to see Starfire robots rip out trees and then they would rip them up and place them in ways that would say stay away something dangerous is this way. Beast Boy just laughed and wandered if her destroying 2 worlds was a rumor or she really did it. The robots turned and scanned the forest and saw nothing since Beast Boy turned into a Knqmou a bird that was native to this planet and was already green on it's own which helped it sneak up on it's prey. The robots walked back to where Starfire was and what Beast Boy saw surprised him. Starfire hair was now short, she had combat boots on, she was wearing glasses and she had on tight fitting clothes that enabled her to do what she was doing which was working around beakers, test tubes, and hotplates.

* * *

A robot walked up to her and said.

* * *

"Madam Starfire habitat 497 is up and we detected some unknown life energy readings but when investigated there was nothing"

* * *

Starfire was in deep thought and looked over at her computer. Then a robot with a brain in a jar walked over.

* * *

"Starfire my little one what is the matter do you know something?" Asked the robot who sounded so much like Galfore.

* * *

Starfire walked over to her computer turned it on then pressed some buttons which then sent a wave of electricity which went around the encampment a few times but one wave was enough to knock out Beast Boy. Starfire and the Galfore bot walked over and examined the fallen bird.

* * *

"It's just a Knqmou thats all the computer Zapped" Said Galfore bot.

* * *

"No it's not it's some kind of Shape shifter and I want to know who" Said Starfire.

* * *

Starfire raised her hand and zapped the bird turning it back into Beast Boy. Starfire was surprised and if Galfore could Smile he would because a Titan had finally answered his call. The robots came a took Beast Boy set him on the bed and left. Galfore notched that Beast boys arrival did nothing to Starfire because she just kept working and working.

* * *

" Wait a minute that's not work" thought Galfore to him self.

* * *

What Starfire was doing was Checking Beast Boys vitals and typing in some things that led her to a website which he knew was form earth since it said . com.

* * *

"Starfire what on Kormadon are you doing?"

* * *

"Oh nothing just trying to figure out why Beast Boy is here and not on his home planet or on earth for the party of hero's and villeins of past" Said Starfire.

* * *

Beast Boy just laughed. They both turned around in surprise.

* * *

**"Beast Boy your out of bed!** How long have you been?" Asked Starfire who was hiding her face because of her blush.

* * *

"I woke up a few minutes heard you say something about a party" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

"So what happened to Galfore?" Asked Beast boy.

* * *

"Backfire came back to our planet 3 months after you guys left after the failed wedding plan" "She broke into the palace and blasted me nearly killing me all the way" "She then took over the planet and said that Starfire was the banished one then she had my body thrown into the trash but a few of the loyal guards came and got me and those still loyal to Starfire gave me this body then sent me to a far away planet while they gave a message to some off world shippers who eventually gave it to Starfire but there is nothing she could do about it" Informed Galfore.

* * *

Starfire looked hurt and sad. Beast Boy thought about this and just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"So Star who spread the rumor about you destroying two worlds?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

Starfire looked at Galfore and Galfore walked away leaving Starfire to fend for her self.

* * *

"Hum well you see those 2 worlds I really did destroy they had no life on them at all no plant no animal or virus or anything that would even be considered life and destroying was completely by accident that they exploded" "All I did was dig in one spot and the whole planet goes boom with me on them and it hurt like heck" "But after that I left the Mocha nebula and that is how I got here and I have been working here for the last five years and it gave me all this time to learn about Blackfire's her kids and my powers and I have studied the Zolmantai which is a very strong set of armor and I also tracked Cyborgs movements though time and I now know that he is responsible for the assignations of Aore Gll, Kartin Muther Ling, Kon J Fenndy, Linham Abercoln, John F Kennedy, Martian Luther King Jr, Abraham Lincoln, made Amelia Earhart, Jojo the space freak, Cberoln and some guy named Kevin vanish and stole the key of Zorcron, the space cup of the Molers, the glasses of super destruction, the instruction manual to the Incas ageinotor, the map to the fountain of youth, the map to the fountain of aging, the planetary destruction code of the Marlins, the TV remote of Trigons TV, and the fancy pants of some girl named China" "Also due to my long history study The Order had me join because they thought I was a better detective then Herlock Shomes, Sherlock Homes, Lerlock Someh, Fherlock Bomes, Batman and Robin, Ratman and Bobin, Satman and Hobin, Fatman and Fobin, Catman and Tobin, Hatman and Eobin, Atman and Kobin"

* * *

Beast Boy looked at her in confusion.

* * *

"There are a lot of worlds OK" Said Starfire with a hint of anger.

* * *

"Fine Starfire fine" Said Beast Boy laughing.

* * *

Starfire was uncomfortable so not knowing what to do went back to work. Beast Boy felt something odd something he once felt with Jinx when they started dating but then decided to break up since they did not feel as if the other was their the one. Starfire to Beast Boy felt as if she was the one.

* * *

Beast Boy got down on one knee and said .

* * *

_"Starfire will you marry me?"_

* * *

Starfire stopped typing when she heard that. She stood there for nearly 30 minutes before looking up and asking.

* * *

"Wh...what d...did you say?

* * *

_"I said Starfire will you marry me?"_

* * *

Starfire just stood there looking at Beast Boy now realizing what she had been feeling. Starfire walked over to Beast Boy and said yes and then kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8 war

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans DC does.**

* * *

"Starfire my love you just gave birth to twins a healthy baby boy and girl" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

"Let me see them give me my baby's" Said Starfire weakly.

* * *

"Here they are my queen" Said a nurse.

* * *

The baby girl shot out orange starbolts and then changed into a frog all while laughing and the boy just had olive colored starbolts.

* * *

"So this young lady will be queen in the future but what about him why won't he change?" Asked Starfire with fear on her voice.

* * *

"Yes she is going to be queen but have no fear our son is fine some children born on this planet never get the ability to change it is more common with triplets and or when one parent is another specie" "He will though work on Zegon our moon where they mine a material that only they can touch at that current state and I mean nothing else can touch them not even you besides they life a very successful life" 'When he is older I will show you the mines of Zegron" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

_"Are the mines a horrible place you must tell me!"_ Begged Starfire.

* * *

"Starfire the only living beings on that moon other then what has been living there before we had space travel are those like him those with out the power of the changeling" "This planet loves all her children so they are blessed with immortality and only they can touch the Morzon crystals on our moons they also purify them so that we can touch them which is also the very thing I gave you as an engagement ring" Informed Beast Boy.

* * *

Starfire looked up and asked. "That very beautiful crystal on that ring you gave me is such items?"

* * *

"Yes it is and now that you are awake we can name the kids" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

Starfire smiled and said. "For the future little queen how about Brightfire and for the boy Garfield?"

* * *

"Those are very nice names now lets get some sleep" Said Beast Boy after kissing Starfire.

* * *

The nurse put the babies in the bed side crib's and Starfire fell asleep from exhaustion. Beast Boy checked to make sure Starfire was asleep before leaving the bed chambers. The royal advisor looked nervous and extremely tried but that was mainly because he had been awake for a month.

* * *

"Shean has she called?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"Yes my lord she yelled at me for nearly an hour but then a Kanit knocked something over giving me a excuse to leave" Said the royal advisor.

* * *

"I want you to sleep go see the docter and have him put you to sleep" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

"Thank you thank you" Said the royal advisor as he left.

* * *

Beast Boy looked over at the communications room and saw a guard walk out with his helmet off and mumbling something about a freaking witch who needs to just shut up and die.

* * *

"How mad is she that I made her wait?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"I want a raise" Said the guard.

* * *

"How much?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"30 trillion sporegons" Said the guard.

* * *

"That bad?" Asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"That and I quit" Said the guard.

* * *

"Dang thats horrible don't worry if we go to war and win you can execute her" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

The guard just walked away. Beast Boy walked into the room and said.

* * *

"Hi Blackfire what is todays topic about?"

* * *

**"You filthy animal you have no right to talk to me like that!"** Yelled Blackfire.

* * *

"Oh how I wish I could blame your mood on your period but your people don't have them" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

Blackfire ignoring the comment said.

* * *

"I told you five years ago that you should not marry her or even have proposed but I was kind enough to give you a year or 2 to use her then lose her but then I find out that you had children with her and now I find out mere moments ago you named them" "You defied me for the last time so now my allies will help me conquer your pitiful planet"

* * *

"Do you mean earth along with Ravens and Slade's worlds?" "Because if you do you better check again because I already talked to the UN on earth and they agreed to stay out of this war and the Galactic counsels agreed to keep earth out since everyone wants to study it" "Ravens world is staying out since they are our biggest importer of Morzon crystals and Slade's world is the underworld which just so happens to be a part of earth so their out" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

Blackfire was angry.

* * *

**"How dare you try and weaken me I will destroy your planet and everyone on it"** She roared

* * *

Beast Boy looked at her and said.

* * *

"I will protect my people and those I love so if it's a war you want you have to wait because I am not fighting a war because you did not want me to marry a women you exiled in fact theres no rule about it"

* * *

Blackfire turned behind her and said.

* * *

_"Start the war this pile of filth does not know who he is messing with"_

* * *

"Now what?" Asked Blackfire smugly.

* * *

"Well now I believe you and King Robin are going to jail for starting a war just to take away someones happiness" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

Blackfire just smiled and held up a document that stated they were at war and the counsel aloud it.

* * *

"Oh no what ever shell I do?" Said Beast Boy sarcastically.

* * *

Blackfire's smile vanished.

* * *

"You think I did not know about that" Said Beast Boy. "Those messages that come back all fuzzy from your allies are actually captured radios that we mess with to distract you so you can't do any thing oh and I have been informing the counsel when we have these little talks and guess what I won" "You are officially under arrest and so is King Robin"

* * *

**"What! How is that possible?" "I had everything planed"** Yelled Blackfire.

* * *

"Blackfire look behind you" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

Blackfire turned around to see a few of her people who still saw Starfire as the true queen and some guards from the counsel. Blackfire was angry but they took her powers with a ray gun. Blackfire was taken away screaming and fighting to no avail. A young orangery green man stepped up to the screen and said.

* * *

"Sir in a few weeks after we have found and gone though all of their notes we will allow you and Starfire to come here to your planet and give this world to the people" "Do you understand the order given?" Asked the young man.

* * *

"Yes I do" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

He waited until the young man signed off before doing so and then left the room and gave a note to a journalist. Then she left with her assistant and Beast Boy walked into his home and went into the bed chambers.

* * *

As he laid down he whispered into Starfire's hear saying.

* * *

"We won and the counsel will tell us when we can go to the planet"

* * *

"Good I am glad but we must visit them in jail soon and when will their children arrive to be watched by us?" Asked Starfire.

* * *

"Darkfire and Pinkfire will be here in a week or so" Said Beast Boy.

* * *

"I love you" Said Starfire.

"I love you to" Said Beast Boy as they both fell asleep.


End file.
